I'm Not A Criminal
by dragonfire2000
Summary: She was a young female Dragonslayer, strong in power, and seemingly void in emotion. Saber Tooth captures her, thinking that she is a criminal, only to realize that she isn't - and because of this, their fates will be intertwined. Growing close to a young dragon slayer, she enters in the Grand Magic Games, only to discover what she lost a long time ago. RoguexOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic.. enjoy!

The girl sighed. Her dark brown, almost black hair flicked in the wind. She turned to head home. She has finished training for the day, and the sky was now dusky, night was going to arrive soon. She snatched her cloak and put the hood over her head, then walked into town, through an alley when suddenly she stopped.

A man stood in front of her.

He she didn't like him as soon as she saw him. His cocky smile, blonde hair tousled by the wind, and... what was he wearing? His scar seemed to be his most prominent feature. She kept walking, eyes averted when he laughed. She looked up again and saw he was flanked by another, another slim man with red eyes and black hair. She liked him more than the blonde.

"Well, Rogue." He said. "What do we have here?"

She turned around to see three more people at the opposite end of the dark alley. A woman, with a weird hairstyle and two other guys, one with a mask, the other muscular with green hair. She didn't need to be a genius to figure out what was going to happen. She leaped up, as white light flashed underneath her. She raised a wall of stone and caused it to fall on the massive green haired giant before he broke it apart. The girl wasn't so lucky, she toppled over and fell unconscious. "Minerva!" someone cried.

She caused a similar wall to appear on the other side to block Rogue and the other blonde, but it would only stall them. Now there were attacks directed at her from the masked guy. She spun and avoided them, and dodged his attacks as the green haired guy screamed bloody murder. Now near masked-guy, she plunged her fingers throughout his body, on his pressure points causing him to collapse, but not before one of his attacks cut open her side. Clutching her injury, she realized was getting tired.

A shock burst through her body and she screamed realizing she had been electrocuted. She fell, and then pulled out her fists and covered them with earth, that hardened to stone. She engaged the muscular man in battle, and then caused a huge block of stone to strike him from behind with her magic. Crunch. He punched her as he fell too, unconscious. She heard pounding noises from behind. Crud – she had forgotten about the other two. They burst in barraging her with attacks. It was night now, and she saw them smile.

"Rogue," said the blonde. "It's night."

Rogue smiled. And then disappeared. She frowned as he reappeared behind her. Shadow Magic?

"Augh!" she cried as his foot hit her ribs. Hard. She continued to fight, until they both exclaimed, "Dragon Force Magic!" The impact of the white light hit her collar bone, jarring her throat. He cut was bleeding heavily now, and her vision was slowly darkening. She couldn't move, the blonde picked her up by the throat and smiled.

"I think we found her. Talia, the murderer of the night."

That was all she heard before her vision went black.

The blonde, Sting, smiled as he felt her body grow limp and then slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Damn." Said his partner, Rogue. "She almost defeated us."

"Yeah," said Sting. He was annoyed; she managed to take out their partners as well. "Take her back to the inn Rogue, I'll wake these guys up." He said, handing he to Rogue.

"All right."

Rogue walked out of the alley and stopped, noticing her wound was bleeding profusely. He sat her down and wrapped part of his cloak around her ribs before moving on. Reaching the inn, he shot a death glare at the receptionist as she began to protest, and then carried her to the room all of them were sharing.

He pulled out the magic-stopping handcuffs Orga had given his before cuffing her to the radiator. He then reached for his suitcase and pulled out a roll of bandages, as well as fetching some water from the bathroom. Pulling up her shirt to her ribs (blushing as he did so), he cleaned her wound and wrapped bandaged around her ribs, then propped her up on a pillow just as his roommates barged in. Minerva clutched her head and snarled, kicking the girl, Talia as she walked in.

"That idiot!" "You'll open her wounds," Rogue mentioned quietly.

"I Don't care, how did she manage to defeat me and the strongest of Sabertooth?"

"She didn't defeat me!" Sting gloated, and then stopped as Minerva shot him a death glare.

Rufus still couldn't move and glared at everyone, angry at having to be carried up by Orga.

"Whatever guys," said Minerva. "We're getting some sleep now, we have a train to catch tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up, and realized that she was being carried by someone. She closed her eyes again and gritted her teeth. He ribs hurt, and she did not want to start walking.

Suddenly she realized what had happened and looked up, only to meet Rogue's unflinching gaze.

"Sting, she's awake." So his name was Sting, she thought, she flailed her hands, trying to escape, and muster some magic, when Rogue interrupted again. "Those cuffs block magic use."

She scowled and saw that her belt with the pockets was gone. Dammit, her herbs and tools were in there. He charm bracelet was gone too.

Now it was Sting's turn to interrupt. "Listen up girl, or Talia, or whatever your name is. We're going to get on a train now. Any sound and you'll be toast. Understood?" He tightened her grip around her ribs and growled. She fought not to cry out, and gasped, "Ok." Followed by, "My name's not Talia." "Whatever," he said in return.

She started to cough. After around a minute, Sting complained, "Can't you stop coughing."

She looked down and scowled. She was coughing up blood, and a piece of her throat lining lay in the palm of her hand. She vaguely remembered the injury to her throat and grimaced.

Rogue looked down and his eyes widened. He started, "String, she's coughing up blood–" Only to be interrupted as String roughly set her down and grimaced. "You better not have gotten it on my back!" he shouted at her. She didn't look at him and swayed before finding her footing. She walked and lurched towards the beginning of the line as Sting complained.

She thought to herself about how she had gotten into this mess. She wasn't a criminal, that was for sure. She spun her head around, trying to decide whether to make a break for it. Sting seemed to hear her thoughts and muttered, 'Don't even thing about it.' She looked herself up and down. Her tight black combat shirt was ripped in various places, but her khaki shorts has stayed the same.

They reached the train station and boarded the train. They handcuffed her to the seat as Minerva scowled at her.

As soon as the train started moving, Rogue sat next to her, Minerva in front of her, and Sting next to Minerva. Minerva started to talk.

"Well then, dearie, we're going to start by asking you some questions. Answer properly, and you won't get hurt." She smiled when she got to the last part.

"Ok, first, what's your name."

"Arya," you replied. "Thalia's my sister."

"BULL****!" She screamed. "I'm getting mad already. Rogue, do it."

She turned to him nervously, and he slapped her across the face. She recoiled and glared at Minerva and Rogue, a dangerous magic aura surrounding her.

"What makes you think that was a wrong answer!" She yelled angrily.

Minerva smiled. She was enjoying this.

Rogue, on the other hand, felt bad after he had done the deed. She didn't seem like the criminal type to him, and she might have been telling the truth anyway. The rest of the journey continued this way, Minerva instructing Sting and Rogue to hurt her when she "answered wrong." Sting seemed to take pleasure in this, while Rogue felt worse and worse with every jab and slap. At the end of it, Minerva had smiled and stared out the window as the girl lay across the table, unconscious.

**3 hours later**

Minerva spoke up, "We're here! The Grand Magic Council Building!" Everyone looked up and Sting once again slung the unconscious girl over his shoulder as they walked towards the building. A guard guided them inside to the law enforcement authorities and they handed her over. The officer took one look at her and then frowned. "What happened to her." Minerva piped, "Oh, she put up a fight." The guard nodded and then took a blood sample. Minerva spoke up once again. "Will we get our reward now? I heard it was 1,000,000 jewels." The guard looked up at her and mentioned how they had to confirm her identity first. They took her in and the team waited outside for a good hour. Orga and Rufus grumbled about the wait, while Sting talked to Rogue about what he was going to do with his portion of the reward. Minerva smirked as she heard Sting talk, and Rogue remained silent, listening to Sting.

A guard came outside. "I'm sorry, but…

… her identity doesn't match with the identity samples we have of the criminal."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys :) Ok so first I would like to clear up some stuff… you'll know more about her past and sister and powers, etc. further on in the story.

I really wanted this story to be different, unlike the other stories in which she meets the character in the 1st chapter and falls in love with him and totally opens up to him in the 2nd chapter – that's complete BS.

Remember to Follow, and Favorite. I update soon!

This is my first fanfic, so I would love to see some reviews about how I'm doing. Thanks again!

"However," mentioned the guard, "She is the criminal's sister, so we still have to go something about her. Will you please continue to wait here?"

Rogue felt strangely happy. He knew she didn't seem like the criminal type. His team, on the other hand thought otherwise. Sting grumbled about the reward while Minerva kept her calm, although Rogue could sense her inner disquiet. They sat for what seemed like ages until the officer came back.

"Gentlemen, and lady, will you please follow me?"

They obliged and were led to an opaque white office. An important looking man stared out the window and turned around as they walked in.

"Hello, " said the man. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Colonel Hughes. And you are from Sabertooth are you not?" Sting grunted in reply.

"Very well," exclaimed the Colonel. "We have a very difficult situation here."

"What do you mean?" Minerva said, with a coy smile, "We're here for the reward, not to waste your time, Colonel."

The Colonel smiled. "Oh, you will get a reward. We need to keep an eye on this girl, as we don't want her to join her sister in crime. Therefore, we have decided that since she is a magician, we will send her to join a guild. She will be under close scrutiny without even realizing it."

"Oh, but what does that have to do with us, Colonel?" Minerva asked innocently. Rogue frowned. What a flirt.

"The girl indeed is a powerful magician as well as a dragon slayer, and so we have decided to send her to the strongest guild in Fiore!" He beamed.

Now it was Minerva's turn to frown.

"What?"

The question rang in everyone's mind. Rufus had already opened his mouth to protest, and Orga clenches his fists. Minerva stood up quickly and started to say something, but the man spoke again.

"Yes," said the man. "As soon as she is healed, we will send to her to Saber Tooth." My decision is final. As a guild, you have to listen to our orders. Your master has already been sent a notice about this."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry the last chapter was so short! I wanted to leave a cliffhanger!

Once again please review – I wonder if you noticed why I named him Hughes – it's a tribute to Hughes in Fullmetal Alchemist! (He was so awesome but he died :( )

The ride back to Sabertooth was uneventful. Every member felt the surprise weighing down on them, unsure how they would act towards her. Sting felt particularly embarrassed as did Rogue. Minerva, on the other hand, complained about her and how she would make her life miserable.

Sting stood up, making every member of the team look at him. "I'm going for a walk." He said. Rogue got up and followed him.

"What's on your mind?" asked Rogue.

"It's just, I didn't feel good at all hurting her like that." Sting replied.

"You sure looked like you were enjoying it." Rogue said.

"I mean, now that she's coming to the guild, she's going to hold a grudge against all of us. Especially you and me Rogue. We're the ones who hurt her."

Rogue smirked. Sting was quick to cover up his emotional side.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Rogue answered. "She'll have to get over it anyway. She needs our support to get anywhere in the guild. Anyways, cheer up. The Grand Magic Games are coming up soon. We should focus on training for that."

Sting smiled as he watched the landscape roll by. His "twin" always knew what was on his mind. He turned away, clapping him on the shoulder before returning to the team.

***Another week timeskip**

Arya walked up to the doors of Sabertooth unsure how things would go. She was worrying all the way here, even though she tried to tell herself it was just nervous fretting. They wouldn't dare to do anything to her now, would they? She was going to be part of their guild.

Was going to.

Did she have to?

Yup.

The guild was enormous in itself, it could be spotted a mile away. It looked almost like a mini castle. There was a red and gold Sabertooth banner in the front and she fought the urge to just run away, down to where she was before.

As she approached it, she had felt a cold sense of foreboding that she herself couldn't exactly place.

Enough. She thought, as she opened one of the large oak doors.

Boy, was it loud. The entire guild was alive. There were members drinking at the bar, someone was singing loudly and there was a "jobs" board shoved awkwardly in the corner. It was a stone building, so the whole setup was lit up with chandeliers and candles. It was an interesting place. As soon as she walked in, a couple heads turned towards her, but that couple turned into nearly the whole guild. Blushing, she quickly walked away to the bar and turned to ask the barmaid where to go when she was interrupted by the twin dragons.

Great. Facing them with a scowl on her face, she ran her hands through her ponytail as Sting spoke. "You'll come with us to meet the master now." She couldn't believe this. A week ago, they had nearly killed her, and beaten her to death and now they stood there smirking. She clenched her hands into fists, fighting the instinct to crush them with her bare hands. Sting noticed this and smirked, Rogue merely stared.

"Are you coming?"

They led her down one of the store corridors with red carpets and into a big office. Unlike the rest of the building, this was filled with sunlight, the stone ceiling truly magnificent as it rested on foundations made of Stone Sabers. The rest of the office was lavishly decorated. She gasped before turning to the old muscular man sitting in the corner.

The man gruffly acknowledged her before saying, "You're here to join our guild, am I right?"

She nodded briefly, alarmed by the amount of magical energy the old man gave off. She saw the plaque on his desk; his name was Master Jiemma.

The old man then stood up and the twin dragons retreated behind her. That other girl, she remembered, Minerva or whatever her name was stood behind the master.

"Alright," he huffed. "Let me tell you how things work around here. Sabertooth is the strongest guild in Fiore. We do not except WEAKLINGS, imposters, or anyone that brings shame to the name of Sabertooth. Let that be a warning to you. Prove yourself to be weak or untrustworthy, and you will be excommunicated. Immediately. Minerva, give her a stamp."

Arya looked and saw Minerva holding up the stamp. She whispered, "Where would you like to have it?"

Arya frowned and then pulled up my sleeve. "On my shoulder."

She smiled and stamped her. Arya felt static shocks sail through my body a she saw the black stamp imprinted on my skin. She was about to pull my sleeve down when the master said, "Stop." Confused, she obliged.

He got out of his chair and walked towards her. Grabbing her arm he pulled it towards him. "Impossible," he muttered.

She looked down only to see that the stamp had turned red. What did that mean?

She looked around. Minerva looked furious, Sting and Rogue gazed wide-eyed.

"What?" she snapped.

The master broke the silence. "It means… it means that you are the strongest member of Sabertooth."

Minerva shot her the deadliest of glares. She looked at Minerva's stamp. Wasn't it red before? Now it was black.

"Rogue, Sting, take her to her room."

**Arya POV:**

I trailed behind the dragon slayers, having left behind my urge to kill them and now starting to think about my predicament. It was pretty clear I had replaced Minerva as the top wizard in Sabertooth, but I hadn't planned to do that. Now I had an enemy… the last thing I wanted. Sting and Rogue too. They were just as bad.

I closed my eyes and shivered, remembering the damage they had inflicted upon me in the train. I had never felt so vulnerable. In a way, it had broken me. Just blow after blow, strike after strike. Even when I twisted my answers to what Minerva wanted to here. She was so sadistic. I never wanted to feel that way again.

A part of me wanted to stand up to the other dragon slayers but another part of me was afraid of them. I couldn't afford to worsen my relationship with these two. It was clear they were the top dogs along with Minerva in Sabertooth, and if I was going to get anywhere, I had to have these two on my side.

I looked up only to see Rogue staring at me over his shoulder. I looked away and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't show any weakness here. The master had already made that pretty clear to me. After a few twists and turns, and ascending a staircase we stopped.

"Here's your room," Sting muttered. I tried to smile, but it probably just looked like a grimace. "Thanks."

I walked in. I had to admit, the room they gave me wasn't too bad. There was a queen sized bed with huge red and gold drapes with a large door to ceiling window. I suspected the master had changed my room choice after hearing about my abilities. I was an earth dragon slayer; stone and dirt was my command. I spun, facing the doorway and drew across a stone bolt with my magic. I didn't want unwanted visitors. I trailed to the bathroom, then back to the room. The whole color scheme was red and gold with warm cherry furniture. I ran my hand across the feather bed and threw my suitcase in my closet.

I paused. What should I do now? Oh right. I had to get back the belt they had stolen from me. Furrowing my eyebrows, I went outside and saw a member walking down the hallway.

She had light blue hair and an angelic face. Before approaching her, I decided who I should ask for my belt back. Nor Minerva. Orga and Rufus probably didn't know I was here. Sting? Nah. Rogue? Why not. He seemed decent enough.

I went to the girl and talked to her, explaining my situation. She seemed nice; her name was Yukino. She led me to Rogue's room then left, stating she would come see me soon. I was happy that I had made a friend. Breathing deeply, I knocked on the wooden door twice.

**Rogue's POV:**

I heard a knock on the door. Definitely not Sting, he would just barge in. I put down my book and went to open the door. I opened it and saw the Arya girl standing there. She seemed kind of nervous.

"Er.." she started. "Do you have the belt and charm bracelet you guys took from me?"

I blinked. I looked her up and down. She had a slim figure, a medium-sized chest and was about a head shorter than me. Maybe 5'4.

I shook my head. "I don't have it. I'll have someone deliver it to you room later on."

"Thanks."

She turned away, and I shut the door.

I kept on trying to figure out why she was nervous.

Oh right. It was because of how I had treated her. I sat on the bed, sinking into my thoughts. I felt like I was going to throw up. Just repeating that first slap across her face. Her slightly tanned, smooth face. The shock in her eyes, the mercy I didn't show her. The way she had looked at me before I had done it.

She was looking for protection, for comfort. Her picture shattered in my mind with that resounding slap.

I had to get out. I stood up and decided to go for a walk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiiii Yeah so Rogue is kind of starting to develop feelings for our dear Arya**

**But we'll see what happens! Enjoy! –**

Arya's POV:

I got up slowly. I checked the time on the clock. 8:00. Stretching my arms, I tried to recollect what happened yesterday. Right. I had gone and seen Rogue about my stuff, then –

Wait, where was my stuff?

I got up and gasped as I saw my belt and charm bracelet placed neatly at the foot of my bed. I saw a small note attached to it –

"Arya,

Here's your stuff. I didn't want to wake you up.

-Rogue."

I crinkled up the note and threw it across the room. Was he trying to get FRIENDLY with me? I got up and crossed the bed to see whether the stone bolt was in place. It was. Damn his shadow magic. And what was with his eyes anyway?

"I don't want that idiot sneaking around my room," I muttered. Closing the gap between the floor and door with stone, I turned around and snatched my belt, pulling it across my waist. I checked all the pockets to make sure everything was in place, money, powders, herbs; the usual.

After I was done, I buckled it to my waist and picked up my charm bracelet. Gently taking off one of the charms, two swords crossed, I placed it in my hand and gently applied some magic pressure; the charm grew into a pair of double long swords. Shape-shift magic.

I made sure the rest of the charms were there – a katana, a book, a key, as well as some others.

Time to train I thought as I strapped the swords to my waist. I had to look intimidating; I couldn't show any weakness. The day the master had told me was the 2nd time – I mentally shook my head to get rid of any memories of my sister, the first person whom I had heard that from.

I had heard previously that the Grand Magic Games were coming up, and now that I was part of a guild, I wanted to join. It would be a good incentive for me to train, not that I needed one.

Pulling on a rough brown coat I got from my suitcase, I walked out of the room and down to the main hall. It was surprisingly empty. I approached the door and pushed on it. It wouldn't open. I frowned and turned around as I saw the wizard I had met yesterday, Yukino, walk up to me.

"Master says the doors will remain closed until everyone has been evaluated for their ability to enter the Grand Magic Games."

I nodded. She smiled. "Come, we're meeting at the back, where the stadium is."

"Jeez, how big is this place.? It has a stadium too?" I complained.

"Yup." She said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the end of the building.

I liked her already. Why couldn't everyone in Sabertooth be like her?

We reached the back of the building and I gasped. It was a huge, stone, open-air stadium.

"This is where we stage our battles," Yukino said. "We're getting an evaluation today, to see who's eligible to compete."

"Interesting," I said, smiling. This should be fun. We got a seat near the top just as Master Jiemma stood up. I could see Sting, Rogue, Minerva and the rest of the Saber team in the first row.

"Good Luck," I whispered to Yukino as he began to announce the pairings.

"Usually everyone gets beaten up here," she said winking, "We don't hold back."

I grinned, "Neither do I."

"SILENCE," exclaimed the master, "Minerva, put up the pairings."

A giant table appeared at one end of the stadium –

**Competitors:**

**Arya vs. Minerva, Sting, and Orga**

**Orga vs. Sting **

**Rogue vs. Minerva**

**Orga vs. Minerva**

**Rufus vs. Yukino**

**Rogue vs. Yukino**

**Minerva vs. Sting & Rogue**

**Orga vs. Rufus**

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. Minerva turned and smirked at me. "How is that possible?" I complained to Yukino. "She can't put me in a battle royale!"

Yukino looked down and said, "Minerva arranged these battles, I'm afraid she can. Besides, you're the strongest wizard now, they expects this of you."

I growled as I turned around to see Orga , Sting and Minerva already in the stadium. Ditching my cloak,

I ran down and stood opposite them in the sand stadium. Yikes, what was Orga's magic again? Oh right – lightning or something. Whatever. I shrunk my swords down and then thought about all I knew about lightning. Sting's was white dragon something I think. And Minerva's? I don't know. But I needed this fight to be quick and easy.

"The match begins in 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BEGIN!" Jiemma yelled.

As they all simultaneously attacked me, I sunk into the earth. Rising up behind Sting, I managed to hit him in his pressure points to block his chi (magic), but I didn't have enough time to freeze his joints as Orga turned towards me, electrocuting me. I screamed and then sunk into the earth again. I pinpointed Orga's location from below and barraged him with stone blocks. I heard him yell in pain.

"ORGA IS DOWN!" the commentator exclaimed.

Rising up I saw that Sting had intercepted me and started to attack me with hand-to-hand combat. I hated to say it, but he was better than me. He twisted my hand, and I heard a snap. He kicked me and then pushed me into a headlock, dragging me to the floor.

I growled. Picking up sand, I threw it into his eyes and then elbowed him. Causing an iron bar to appear from the ground, I made it rush towards him. Upon contact, he flew to other end of the stadium and collapsed.

I spun forward to face Minerva. Why hadn't she done anything yet? She made a hand sign, and I suddenly found that, well.. I couldn't move. Her wave matter surrounded me, freezing me in its power. My belt and bracelet suddenly disappeared, appearing in her hands.

"Well, well." She smirked. "Looks like someone's in a spot of trouble, hmm? I'm going to have a bit of fun with you."

Rogue's POV:

I watched intently as Minerva seemed to have engulfed Arya in her wave matter. Her arm was at an angle, like it had been broken. Frowning, I stepped forward, only to realize Minerva's intention. She did this with all her opponents. Fighting the urge to scream and warn her, I only watched.

It's not like I didn't see this before – Minerva torturing her opponents. But it wasn't fair; she had been placed against 3 of the strongest mages in Sabertooth.

I grimaced as she began to beat her up. Surprisingly, Arya didn't cry out, but I could see tears running down her face, and her teeth gritting.

Arya's POV:

I think I finally figured out Minerva's weakness. As she pushed me to the ground and stood over me, I sunk into the earth and heard her scream in rage. I came out onto the other side and smirked.

"I think it's my turn to end things."

I knew her weakness now – why she relied on the teleportation and freezing her opponents. She hated fast attacks. I ran towards her then, and then barraged her from all sides with all the earth I could get my hands on; stone, dirt, metal, the works. I heard her try to desperately block it, and screamed with pain as I my magic energy got used up. Tears started running down my cheeks as I kept on exerting myself. After I could go no more, I stood up and was faced with what I wanted to see – an beat up, unconscious Minerva.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE MATCH – ARYA!"

I smiled and then collapsed beside her.

Rogue's POV:

She had won. Against Minerva. Impressive. I saw a guild member run towards the fallen Arya and Minerva, and proclaimed they needed medical attention. I froze and then jumped down to where Arya was. "I'll take her," I said.

I picked her up bridal style, not like how Sting had before.

She opened her eyes halfway, and murmured "Rogue…" before closing her eyes and falling limp.

I took off towards the infirmary at a run.


	6. Chapter 6

**ehehe new chapter**

**I would really appreciate it if you guys could Review and Favorite because i feel like I'm not getting enough support and I don't know if I'll keep continuing it.**

**Thanks Rock-sama and Zabi-chan for their reviews :D**

Rogue's POV:

I drew my lips into a smile as I felt her snuggle into my shoulder for warmth. She was feeling strangely cold though.

Reaching the infirmary, I gently laid her down and then pulled out some bandages and a bucket of water.

I frowned. Most of the wounds Minerva had inflicted on her had drawn blood. I gently reached down and started at her arm. Her shirt was also torn at the neck, revealing her collarbones. Yup, this was Sting's attack alright.

She looked so peaceful when she slept though. – unlike the distorted expressions she made when she was with Sting and me.

I gently started to bound her arm, stopping when she moaned in pain. Continuing, I looked up to see that she had woken up, despite all her injuries.

She looked at me with wide eyes, and pulled her hand away.

"Rogue!"

"What?"

"Oh well, I just didn't expect to see you here. Who won the match?  
"You did."

"Uh ok. That's great. I didn't expect to faint though, but I'm fine now."

"No; you're not."

Pulling her arm back towards me, I gingerly started to bind it again as she pulled her knees up and sat there, gazing at the wall.

"How'd you do it?"

"What?" she answered. With that wide eyes expression of hers again. I wishsshe would stop being so afraid.

"You figured out Minerva's weakness."

"Oh well, it was just, um, I kind of guessed, based on her existing abilities."

I nodded and looked down, focusing on her arm.

The infirmary door burst open and Sting entered, his head bandaged.

"Oh DAMN that girl Rogue-" he said as he burst in, and then stopped as he saw that Arya was there.

She looked down and I saw tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. I had heard of people getting emotionally weakened after draining fights, but I never knew that it was true.

I shot Sting a glare. He glared and me, then stormed off and left me with her.

A tear rolled down her cheek. I froze, unsure how to act. "Arya…"

She glared at me.

"LOOK AT ME!" she screamed, positively sobbing. "I didn't want to join this horrible guild in the first place, ok? But leave it up to creeps like you to abuse and torment an outsider, can't you even see past your own comrades?! Do the words empathy and kindness mean anything to you?! Look, I don't care. I'm leaving by first light tomorrow, I don't care if I get branded as a fugitive afterwards, my sister's already become one. Then you and your narcissistic teammates can rejoice, and have the time of your lives!"

She tried to shakily stand up and then fell back onto the bed, where she pulled her knees up and sobbed quietly.

I just stared at her. I thought about comforting her, but I was unsure how she would feel.

After her sobs had quieted down, she murmured, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

She looked at me, confused. Then she looked back down. "For yelling at you."

I shrugged. "We probably deserve it."

She laughed then, a small chuckle, and I noticed how when she smiled she had little dimples and her eyes lit up, like a firefly burning in the night sky.

I smiled with her, and at that moment I knew everything was going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes I'm guilty of not posting frequently I've just been sooo busy D:**

**I promise to update more frequently now.**

**So I've started reading Rurouni Kenshin. Is it just me or is it a bit sexist? Idk.**

**Anyway, enjoy!:**

Sting's POV:

Damn. My torso hurt where she had elbowed me. I rubbed it grudgingly and frowned.

I had more important things to think about though. Sabertooth's annual ball was coming soon, and the Listings for the Grand Magic Games were going to be put up at 7:10… I checked the clock. 7:00. I walked across my room and headed towards the main hall.

Upon reaching it, I found it crowded already. Edging towards the center where the main competitors, Yukino, Rogue, Arya, Rufus, Minerva, and Orga stood. I watched as the clock slowly turned to 7:10.

At that moment, Master Jiemma appeared in front of us, and cleared his throat. Alright.

"Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Arya and Orga – will be on the team. Minerva, you are our reserve."

I grinned. But then again, I knew I was going to make the team. The guild members around us cheered loudly. I turned back to go to my room and found Rogue beside me.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Well, now that we got selected, we might as well develop a training schedule," he muttered.

"Yeah, whatever," I said as we entered by room. "I'm more interested in getting a date for the ball."

"Hmph"

"Well, you should get one too Rogue. This is the only time a girl would willingly dance with you." I chuckled. "And it's the only ball we have in Sabertooth. It took a lot of prodding for Master Jiemma to schedule it."

"Yeah," Rogue answered.

"Anyway, I don't know who I should ask because all the girls in the guild would pretty much say yes... hmm… I have an idea."

Rogue's eyebrow twitched. "Yes?"

"How about I ask Arya, Rogue? That's an idea. She's pretty powerful, feisty, and a real challenge. Something I haven't seen in a long time." I held the thought for a while before turning back to Rogue.

"So?" I said to the dark-eyed mage. "What do you think?"

"I think you should focus more on your training, Sting. We're going to be facing Fairy Tail again… everyone knows this ball is just a stress-reliever." Rogue said nonchalantly, but I still could detect a bit of stress in his voice. I turned to him.

"Unless of course, you aren't thinking of asking her?"

He shrugged and stood up. "I think it's best if we retire now. Master expects us to train hard starting from tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay for short chapter!**

**jk. no. **

** *sobs in corner***

Arya's POV:

I got up, slamming my alarm clock in the process. 6:00 in the morning. I hated mornings, especially when I had to get up early. But, I had to start training.

I got off the bed and fell on my knees. Groaning, I rubbed my calves from yesterday's fight. I stopped and pondered whether I should take it easy or train today.

Shrugging, I grabbed my cloak and strapped on my belt.

My charm bracelet never left my side of course, it was gift from my parents.

I ran my finger over each charm, treasuring the memories of how and why I had made each one.

I stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind me. It was dead silent - the sky was still a light, dusky, blue. I walked through the halls, still pondering the events of yesterday and my conversation with Rogue. Replaying the moment, I tried to figure out my relationship with him and what he must think of me now.

On one hand, I hated him for kidnapping me in such a brutal way. But on the other…

Snapping out of my thoughts, I walked out of Sabertooth and saw a little cliff in the middle of a forest, quite a distance away. Maybe 2 miles. I decided to run there to get my exercise. I arrived there about 17 minutes later and pouted - running never was my strong suit.

Scaling the cliff I noticed a little alcove opening over the forest next to a waterfall. Pulling myself I up, I placed my belt and started practice.

I guess I'd start with basic body training: push-ups, sit-ups, and such.

Rogue's POV:

I frowned as I heard some noise coming from the alcove where I usually trained.

Twisting out of my shadow form, I watched the girl lift up two heavy weights fashioned out of rocks.

She turned almost immediately to face me. "Oh…"

"I usually train here." I said.

She nodded, eyes averted and went to pick up her belt and cloak.

"…but you don't have to leave. This alcove is big enough for two."

"Are you sure?" she murmured. Jeez, for the strongest member in Sabertooth she certainly was acting timid. I shuddered to think how Sting would act if he was given such an honor.

"Yes." I said and shrugged. "I'm interested in your magic though."

"What about it?" she answered.

"You noticed my presence as soon as I entered the alcove. No normal person can sense at that rate."

"I can feel things through the earth… your weight upon the stone triggered it."

"What about now?" I said, twisting into a shadow and scaling the area where there were shadows.

"Nope," she said. "Not anymore." I studied her face. Her eyes were still averted, a nervous aura drifting from her.

Frowning, I stalled. "Arya?"

"Yes?" she said, her eyes falling on my face for a brief moment.

"How about we train together? I'm sure it can benefit both of us."

"Sure."

This time she looked at me with a bit of a smile.

"…I'm sorry about yesterday," she concluded. "I lost my temper."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again – non of Sabertooth will tolerate it."It hurt me to scold her, but it was the truth.

She nodded.

"Let's start with basic training."

As the day progressed, both our skills seemed to evolve. I used my shadow in order to help her improve her aim and targeting skills, making rocks burst up from the ground where my shadows would lie. Likewise, I weave around her obstacles.

We continued training together through this way of complimenting each other's skills. She was certainly powerful, I could tell.

What bothered me though was her confidence. Even when we paused to take a break, she would avoid looking at me.

I frowned. I couldn't blame her. She suddenly had been thrust into an environment that really didn't suit her. Placed in a high position, hated by many people, not sure who she could call a friend.

I learned more from her while training. She fought with vibrancy, giving it her all and expending her energy until she was panting. Her eyes narrowed, she thrust and parried, only to collapse and get up again.

We continued until the sky was golden.

I had no idea time could pass so quickly.

" We should go now, before it gets dark." I said.

I turned towards her to see she had fallen onto her knees. "Arya!"

Crouching next to her I put an arm around her shoulder and grasped her arm with my other to steady her form. One of her hands was placed on her chest and she was wheezing heavily.

"Are you alright?" I asked before mentally slapping myself. Her injuries from yesterday had probably led to this. I should have told her to lay off today.

"I'm fine," she said.

Getting up she began to scale down. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," I replied.

Arya's POV:

I fought the blush that threatened to spread across my cheeks. Scaling downwards I faced the rock and hoped that he hadn't noticed. My shoulders still tingled from where he had touched me. His touch was cold.

Training with him had been a pleasure – I just wasn't sure whether I could call him a friend.

One side of me said that he was, while the other whispered, "He's playing you like a harp… trying to get close to the strongest. He's going to betray you in the end."

I had to acknowledge this. His friends hated me, he was probably acting on their behalf

Shaking my head to get rid of these thoughts, I hopped off the cliff. He was already there of course, damn that shadow magic.

We turned to walk towards Sabertooth, and I couldn't stand the awkward silence.

"Race you!" I said to him, trying to smile but knowing it would come out as a grimace.

Dammit. I realized a second later that I sucked at running.

I turned back to see that he was smirking. "Sure."

He twisted into his shadow form and raced through the trees, feasting on the shadows that they caused.

I ran and tried to catch up to him.

He stopped a second later and faced back. He was about 10 feet ahead of me.

"You should probably take it easy," he said. "Your wounds already bothered you once, we don't want it happening again."

We don't want it happening again? What did that mean? He actually cared about me? Grrr. I was so confused.

"Alright," I shouted back and went to catch up with him. And then fell on the on the ground face flat as something small flew into my back. "Ouch…"

"Frosch is sorry!" I got up to see a small… froggy… flying, talking, cat?

"You're an Exceed!"

"You're pretty."

"What?" I blushed, holding the small cat.

"Frosch thinks you are pretty."

"..thank you." I smiled, giving him a hug.

"Do you know him, Rogue?" I said.

"Yup, he's with me." He replied.

I talked a bit more to Frosch and so we walked back to Sabertooth, enduring each others company. Or at least that's what I wanted to tell myself, because I actually really enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys :D**

**So yeah the last chapter was like kind of done at 1 – 2 o'clock at night LOL**

**^^ I was kind of sleepy so I wrapped it up**

**On with the story~ **

Rogue's POV:

We approached the Sabertooth gates; Arya holding Frosch and chuckling at his comments. The corner of my mouth lifted into a short, whimsical smile – it was good seeing her happy.

We walked into the guild hall. It was a mess as usual. I saw Rufus drinking in the corner, perhaps trying to stomach the fact he wasn't chosen for the games. We split up from there; I headed towards Rufus and Arya towards another section of the bar.

Arya's POV:

I walked away from Rogue towards Yukino, who was the barmaid. She smiled when she saw me and waved.

I thought about it for a moment before approaching her. She seemed alright I supposed – she had been supportive of me when I first arrived here, and had invited me to her room a couple of times to chat since I came. I liked her.

What had bothered me though, was why she was being friendly – was this some kind of game?

"Arya! There you are!" she waved. "Congratulations on qualifying for the Sabertooth team!"

"You too," I nodded, smiling.

"Can I ask you a question, Yukino?"

"Sure"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

She frowned. "Well, why can't I be nice?"

I started to speak but then stopped after realizing I couldn't form a sentence.

"Erm… because everyone in Sabertooth hates me." I shrugged my shoulders, looking away.

"Well, Arya. You have something that the rest of Sabertooth doesn't have."

"What?"

"You have a sense of kindness and compassion. Like the type of person who would do anything for their friends," she pouted, her face close to mine.

"Really?"

"Don't be stupid," she exclaimed, earning us a couple of looks. "You're awesome!"

"Besides, I'm not the only one you're getting friendly with," she whispered, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I saw you walk in with Rogue!"

"Uh… we were just training together," I stuttered.

"Really?" She looked around the bar for him and then laughed. "He's looking at you now!"

I felt myself growing red. "It's not like that!"

"Ok, ok."

I suddenly heard someone sit next to me with a jolt. "I'll take a spot of beer, Yukino. And a glass of sake for our lovely lady here," an arrogant voice ordered.

I turned towards the stranger. "Sting."

"Arya." He smirked, one brow cocked.

"I don't drink," I said, turning away from him.

"A glass wouldn't hurt, mi'lady."

I didn't know what to say. On one hand I didn't want to offend him, but on the other hand, well… I just wanted to smash his face in and dump the beer on his face. I stared downwards and was startled when Yukino handed me the glass.

"Thanks…" I said. I hoped she wouldn't leave.

"Yukino, don't you have other customers to attend to?"

Dammit.

I stared at the glass of sake, wanting to get up and just head back to my room.

"Well? Are you going to drink it?"

I reached my hand toward the glass slowly and took a small sip.

"That's my girl."

I paused. Staring at him pointedly I put the glass down and turned around to get up. He grabbed my arm tightly as I was getting up.

"C'mon, Arya, I was just being nice. I bought you a drink."

"And I told you, I don't want it."

"Ok," he said standing up. "Come, I'll walk you to your room."

Great. What was he playing at now?

His hand didn't leave my arm. I turned towards the hallway, walking quickly. I saw Rogue watching me from his place next to Rufus.

We entered the hallway. "Ow," I said. His grip sure was strong, it felt like my circulation had stopped. "You can let go now."

"How do I know you won't run away?"

"Where would I run?"

He laughed then, and I only became more aware of my hopeless situation.

He still hadn't let go.

"Look, Sting, it was nice and all of you to buy me a drink," I stuttered, trying to wrench his grip off my arm, "But I have to…"

He cut me short and dragged me down the hallway, turning the corner.

"Sting!"

"Then why don't you thank me?" He said, pushing me up against the wall. I froze.

I stared at him with wide eyes, his face only inches from mine.

After I recovered from my initial shock, I realized that I had had ENOUGH of this.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. "Get off me," I said dangerously, my hand reaching for my charm bracelet. Was he trying to guilt-trip me? I didn't even know.

He laughed then, and proceeded to let me go. "You're really cold, Arya."

"And you're a real creep, Sting."

Augh, I can't believe I had just said that.

He stared at me now, with a look of… astonishment?

I turned away, and nursing my arm I ran down towards the hallways towards my room.

When I had put enough distance between him and me, I started walking, fuming all the way. Who did he think he was? Was that supposed to be some sort of cheesy way of charming girls? Arrogant weird-clothed slob.

Lost in my thoughts, I looked up to see Rogue walking towards me, looking around the hallway. I waved to him.

"Something happen to your arm?" He asked, pointing towards the arm Sting had grabbed.

"No," I answered.

He nodded and then proceeded. I stared after him. He never talked much, did he?

Oh well. I was exhausted.


	10. Chapter 10

**hi guys :D new chapter**

**So anyway, someone posted that Yukino is kind of like Mira, and personally I would say that they're kind of alike, except that Yukino's relationship with her guildmates (except Arya) is kind of strained as such. Yukino is also quieter and judges a person's character before befriending them instead of being an all-around friendly person, like Mira. You'll see more differences later on!**

**^^ Thanks to LittleIndianGirl for reviewing!**

**Oh and thanks to CurleyQues too J I know Sting does seem like that. **

Rogue's POV:

I was exhausted. I entered my room and turned on the shower. Waiting for it to heat up, I grabbed a book off the nearest dresser and flipped through the pages. Trying not to think about Arya or Sting or what they were doing together.

I was interrupted when Sting barged in. He sprawled at the foot of my bed.

"Watcha' reading, Rogue," he asked.

I looked at him. "You really came over here to ask what I was reading, didn't you Sting?"

He shot me a look and then flipped over onto his back. "That girl is a tough nut to crack, I thought I'd be done by now."

He turned towards me again. "I mean, I bought her a drink. All the girls in Sabertooth would probably faint if I bought them a drink. I can imagine them – 'Oh Sting-sama, you really didn't have to'" he mimicked them in a childish voice.

"But you know what she does? She tells me she doesn't want it!"

"Maybe you should go for someone else instead." I answered monotonously.

"Yeah right, I'll try again tomorrow."

I slammed my book closed with a bang. "Sting, have you trained today?"

"No," he answered sheepishly, looking away.

"The Grand Magic Games are 2 weeks away!"

He frowned. "Alright Rogue, alright."

He got up, stretched and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Arya's POV:

8:30 AM.

Oh god. It felt like every muscle in my body was sore, every bone cracked. I got up gingerly, and limped to the shower. The hot water helped sooth my wounds.

I cursed. I shouldn't have trained so hard yesterday…

That left me with the question of what I should do today.

Ditching my belt and cloak, I walked out of my room and headed up the hallway to Yukino's room. After reaching her room, I knocked on her door twice.

"Coming!"

I waited for a couple of seconds until she pried the door open. "Arya? Oh, I didn't know it was you, come on in!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I loved her room. Unlike my room which was mostly empty and barren, hers was beautiful. Posters dotted the walls. She had replaced the traditional Sabertooth red-and-gold colors with light blue and white throughout her room. I went to go and sit on the plush comforter, watching her get ready.

"So are you training today, Yukino?" I inquired.

"I don't know yet," she said, frowning. "Are you?"

"My wounds are bugging me again."

"Are you ok?" she looked at me, concerned. "Yup."

"Well, then I'll join you!"

"Are you sure?"

"I need to go pick up a dress!"

"Um, why?"

She dropped her pin and looked at me. "Well, for the ball of course!"

"What?"

She picked up her pin and slid it into her hair. I liked what she was wearing today – a simple white tank top and light pink shorts. I stared down at my black combat shirt and grimaced. My hair was growing out too. I tugged on my ponytail as she began to speak.

"The ball, Arya, it's in two days," she answered. "You dance. Well, you have to get a date first. All the Grand Magic Games Competitors are required to dance, so…"

I gulped. "I have to get a date…?"

"Well, yes. Judging from Sting's behavior lately, he's probably going to ask you."

"Um, no."

"You're sassy today," she said smiling. "You might still want to consider it, though…"

"I'll pass. Besides, he's probably doing it as a bet or something."

Now it was my turn to smile. "Who are you going with?"

She looked into the mirror and frowned. "I actually don't know."

"You should go with Sting!"

"I wouldn't mind," she said, laughing. "What about you and Rogue?"

I blushed again. She saw me this time and laughed again. I looked towards the window. "Er, I mean he doesn't seem like the type who would, you know… dance."

She pulled me off the bed and we headed into town.

After visiting numerous boutiques and trying out a lot of dresses, we finally decided on ours. Mine of course was difficult to find as compared to Yukino's. With her thin hips and large chest, she was able to fill out any gown. I mostly stood in the corner, moping while holding her stuff.

Finally we managed to find one that suited my wide hips and broad shoulders. "You have man shoulders," Yukino complained. I threw the gown at her.

After deciding, we went to eat lunch at a local café.

I had to admit, being with Yukino made me feel a lot better – I hadn't been shopping in a long time.

We headed towards the café until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. Oh for the love of god, it was Sting.

"Can I help you?" I answered defiantly. Jeez, he was tall. But I wasn't going to let him whisk me away from my perfect day with Yukino.

"Would you allow me to take you to lunch?" he asked flirtatiously.

"No, I'm going with Yukino," I answered, grabbing her arm and hurtling around the corner, losing him.

We had lunch at a quant cafe. After eating, she took me to get my hair done. "Jeez, Arya… haven't you ever had a haircut? Your hairs almost past your waist…"

After wrenching my hair out of its ponytail, she instructed the barber to cut it until it reached the middle of my back.

We headed home after that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi3 I'm so sorry I haven't been updating recently. So busy. It had almost slipped my mind when I got an email saying someone had reviewed… Thanks to The Blueish Rose for reviewing, and everyone else who viewed this story! **

"ARYA! You won't believe who asked me yesterday!" Yukino exclaimed as she burst into my room. "Mmm?" I was curled up with a good book I had bought with Yukino the day before.

"Who?"

"Rufus!" she said, climbing onto the bed.

"Cool," I answered. "Hasn't Sting asked you yet?"

"I've been avoiding him." She laughed. "C'mon, why not?"

I made a face. She got up. "We should start getting ready. The ball's in 2 hours." "Ok," I got up and reached into the bag next to my dresser.

Grabbing my dress, I ran into the bathroom. Pulling it on, I stared into the mirror, wondering how I looked. The dress was jet black, it was backless (not completely, luckily) and had a halter neckline, studded with diamonds.** [For all them people who are still confused, here's a link – (Alexander McQueen's Halter Neck Dress (You can look it up on google images, or on the web!) ]**

I spun around one time and admired how it fit to my body. The body-contouring fabric stretched with ease; the halter neck complimenting my broad shoulders, the lack of sleeves exposing my toned, muscular arms. The smooth skin of my back was visible against the jeweled neckline. I touched the jewels, running my finger around my neck. This dress was perfect.

My silver charm bracelet shone in the light.

I was interrupted by Yukino banging on the door. I walked out, sweeping my wavy hair over one shoulder. She gaped as I walked out. "You look beautiful!" I left my hair over one shoulder as we walked out of the room.

**By the way guys, the ball is a formal one, with soft music and ballroom dancing, the works.**

I could already already hear the people. Walking into the lobby, I was amazed at what I saw. Delicate ornaments hung from the ceiling, most of them bearing the mark of Sabertooth. I picked one off the table, smoothening the surface with my fingers. Powdered sparkles rubbed off on my fingers as I placed it back down.

"Admiring the ornaments?" I spun around, knocking down the ornament in the process. I clutched the table, trying my best not to fall. I felt a gentle hand on my forearm, steadying me as someone reached passed me to place the ornament back on the table. Rogue.

I smelled his light cologne as he straightened up once again. I liked the smell, though I couldn't quite place it. It was a dusky scent, something that smelled like midnight, or the depths of an abyss brightened by hints of peppermint.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said, his red eyes never leaving me for a moment. "Y-Yeah, it's ok," I stammered, scratching the back of my neck thoroughly. At that moment, we heard an enormous fanfare as Minerva, and Orga waltzed in, his hand around her waist. Minerva, and… Orga?

I fought the urge to laugh and focused on taking deep breaths.

Following them was Master Jiemma himself. "I expect each and everyone of you champions to have a good time tonight!" he boomed.

"This is your last opportunity to have a good time before the Games! I expect each and everyone of you to train hard while you have the time!"

**Rogue's POV**:

I could practically see the room rumbling through out Master Jiemma's grand speech of focus, perseverance, and, of course, domination. The same speech he gave every year. Through the corner of my eye I could see Arya.

I shifted my gaze and watched as she fidgeted with her bracelet, her eyes roving towards the Master.

The sleek gown looked good on her. Embellished diamonds against tanned skin. I was brought out of my trance by Master Jiemma calling for the beginning of the feast.

Blinking, I heard someone call my name, "Rogue!" I turned around to find Sting. Grabbing my hand, he dragged me across the dance floor. "You've got to help me escape from my date!" "What happened to Arya?"

He shot me a look. "I didn't get a chance to ask her." Suddenly we were approached a girl wearing a green dress and an obnoxiously large hairpin.

"Rogue, have you seen Sting?" "No," I answered, feeling him cower behind my back.

She frowned and began making her way through the crowd again. "Thanks man," he said, patting me on the back and turning away.

I twisted around to see Arya standing alone near one of the stone arches, a half-filled glass of red wine resting in her palm.

**Arya's POV:**

I cradled the glass on wine in my hands. I hadn't yet taken a sip. I stared at it… until a ripple exploded across the still surface. I looked up to see Sting in front of my, smirking as usual. He stood in front of me, much too close for my liking. Taking a few steps back I glared at him.

'Yes?"

"I missed your beautiful face yesterday."

He ran his finger down my knuckles chuckling. They were white from gripping the wine glass so tightly.

"Someone's nervous." I turned away.

He stepped in front of me. "All the champions are required to dance," he crooned.

I looked towards Mr. Jiemma, only to see him staring at me expectantly across the room. I blushed furiously and obliged.

Sting took my hand and placed the glass on the table. As he guided me to the floor, I saw Rogue standing near the edge of the floor. I mouthed, "Help me."

And immediately regretted it. I looked down and blushed, and looked up again. He was coming this way. He stopped in front of Sting and me.

"Would you like to dance?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hii *New Chapter LOL**

**Hey, I'm going to be starting a new story for D. Gray-Man, I'm still thinking about the storyline but I know for sure**

**it's going to have Tyki Mikk as one of the central characters. (and it's going to be romantic LOL) I hope you guys can take the time to read that too :D**

***shameless promo***

Rogue's POV:

You know I wasn't really sure why I asked.

Nope, nope I was sure. It was because I felt sorry for her, and I understood how annoying Sting could be.

That's all it was. I'm just the nice guy; just helping the girl out. It wasn't like I actually wanted to dance with her as a date or anything, right?

But of course that wasn't it. What if it was something more? Since when did I approach a girl like this -

I snapped out of my thoughts. I slowly raised the corners of my mouth in a small – smile?

I looked down. She looked relieved, and I could see a crimson blush spreading across her cheeks. Adorable. Did I really just say that?

Rogue, what is wrong with you?

This is wrong. I had to focus; the Grand Magic Games were on our DOORSTEP. I had to, focus. Focus. You do not need to know this girl, or even associate with her. Just focus on the games, like Jiemma said. After this dance, you're done. But it would be good to associate with her – she could help me heighten my powers. Great. So now I was just reasoning with myself?

One last dance.

I was thinking this as I led her across the floor. The orchestral conductor stood up.

"And now, for our last piece, we will play Chopin's Mazurka, Op. 67 No. 2." **(you guys can look it up if you want, it really is a wonderful piece.)**

I heard her gasp. "I love that piece!"

"Rogue…" her voice interrupted my thoughts. "I can't dance."

I shot her a sideways look and smirked. "Just follow me."

Oh boy, I was just full of confidence today wasn't I?

I spun to face her and kissed her on the top of her slender hand. Pulling her towards me I placed one hand on her lower back, and she planted her other on my shoulder. Grasping hands, I gently mouthed which way to go, "Sidestep left, right, now, turn …"

Thankfully, the orchestra played it slowly at first, but then it started to get faster and faster; vivid, buoyant steps chorused around the us,

and we seemed to have left our troubles behind us for now – lost in the endless mirage of dresses and dreams, our own space behind closed doors.

Her fumbling steps started to smoothen as I instructed her how to dance. Had she never danced before?

"Have you ever danced before?"

"No," she said, "I was always afraid of falling…"

"Really? You're doing quite well for a first-timer. Even if you did step on my toes more than once," I answered, teasing her.

She blushed. "It's not like I was trying to!" she exclaimed, a smile of her face.

I laughed, the first time I'd done so in ages…

She looked at me with wide eyes. "I've never seen you laugh, Rogue."

And that was when I knew I just couldn't leave her alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello**

**I know I said this in my last chapter - but I'm saying it again - ****I'm going to be starting a new story for D. Gray-Man, I'm still thinking about the storyline but I know for sure ****it's going to have Tyki Mikk as one of the central characters. (and it's going to be romantic LOL) I hope you guys can take the time to read that too :D**

***shameless promo no.2***

Arya's POV:

The song ended just as quickly as it had started. People started heading back up to their rooms; more than one with a drunk member on their hand.

I turned to Rogue. "Thank you for the dance."

"My Pleasure," he replied with a smile, and kissed my hand before departing. I watched him go, until he faded into the crowd.

I waited until everyone had dispersed before analyzing what had just happened.

What had just happened?

It was almost like leaving this world for a moment, leaving behind my worries, enemies, the pressure… like bursting up from under the water to catch your breath, before sinking back down.

I reached for a glass of wine and downed it. I looked around to see if I could find Yukino, only to discover everyone was already gone.

"You'd better shove it," one of the caterers told me, smirking "The drunkards gonna wake up real soon. They'll be in the halls, everywhere darlin'."

The dress lifted around my ankles as I sped towards the exit. No wonder everyone had left so soon.

I had just stopped outside my room when something hurtled into me. I held up the tiny mass, as it squirmed in my hand. "Let go!"

An Exceed?

"LECTOR! I heard someone yell around the corner. LECTOR!"

I let the exceed go as Sting lurched around the corner. You didn't need to be a genius to know he was blind-drunk.

He smirked at me, running his eyes over me lecherously.

I tossed his Exceed back at him, and shot him a glare. Bending down to pick up my key, I didn't realize him sneaking towards me until he had grabbed my arm.

"SLUT!" he bellowed, yanking me towards the opposite wall, where he pinned me down. "I… saw you… dancing with Rogue." He said loudly, as pain exploded in my upper back.

I tried to knee him in the groin – but my dress was too tight. Cursing, I spit in his face, now realizing the gravity of this situation.

His grip tightened as he leaned forward and smashed a messy kiss against my lips. He reeked of beer.

ENOUGH. I had had enough.

I threw him off in a second, in a sudden burst of strength, cracking my back in the process again. Grabbing my shoulders, I gritted my teeth and sent a stone pillar crashing into his stomach, knocking him out.

"Arya!" I heard a shout. I looked down the corridor to see Rogue. He'd seen the whole scene – even the kiss. He ran down the hallway and nudged Sting. "I was looking for him, I knew he'd try to go bother someone…" he mused, angrily

I wiped my lips. "Is there anyway I can report this idiot? I can't get his filthy stench off my lips."

"Saber tooth doesn't have anything like that. All the members have to care for themselves – it's a sign of strength, apparently."

My eyes widened. "Are you serious…?"

He looked at me. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"He slammed me against the wall," I groaned, bracing my back against the wall as I fell to my knees.

"Let me see."

He gently swung my hair across my shoulder, and made me lean against him. Holding my arm back firmly, he examined the area around my shoulder blade. I could feel myself growing red as he examined the bare muscles. I shivered as his cold fingers held me still.

Why was I so nervous?

"You'd better see the nurse," he said after he was done, helping me up. "Can you walk?"

I nodded, and he fell into step beside me.

"I'll take care of Sting when I get back."


End file.
